


Wrapped Up In Warmth

by dennih23



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8939809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dennih23/pseuds/dennih23
Summary: Neal babysits his namesake





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for the White Collar H/C Advent 2016. This story is not beta’d – if anyone sees a glaring mistake, please let me know. Happy Holidays to everyone!

 

He was currently lost in thought, trying to figure out what to make for dinner. Normally he would make salmon or a nice salad, but that would not satisfy the palate of a small boy. Last night they had macaroni and cheese. He searched the cupboards and found the ingredients for spaghetti, or maybe he would make tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches.

The two Neal’s had a busy day. They went ice skating, sledding, and made snow angels in the park. Their last stop before heading back to the Burke home was to pick out a Christmas tree to be delivered tomorrow.

Neal couldn’t believe that Peter suggested they go and pick out the tree. Peter explained that little Neal was looking forward to getting the tree, but El and Peter had to go out of town. His friend even went as far as saying that when they got back all of them, Uncle Neal included, would decorate the tree.

A small sneeze and cough caused Neal to turn around and watch as the little boy wiped his runny nose on his shirt sleeve. His small body wracked with shivers.

“Uncle Neal, I’m cold,” he wheezed out. His voice sounded scratchy.

Neal stepped away from the kitchen counter, turned and looked at the little boy standing in the doorway. “Hey, little man, why don’t we go find you a Kleenex.”

The small child sniffled. “When is my Mommy and Daddy coming home?”

“They’ll be back tomorrow night.”

He walked over to Neal and felt his forehead. “You’re running a little fever. Let’s go find you some aspirin.”

They headed up the stairs to the bathroom. Neal found baby aspirin and filled a cup with tap water. He watched as the child swallowed the pill and drank the cool liquid.

Taking little Neal’s hand, they went to the child’s bedroom. “Hey little man, how about we find you some nice, warm pajamas. Then while I make dinner, you can lay on the couch downstairs and watch television. Does that sound okay?”

Little Neal dug through a drawer and pulled out a pair of pajamas covered with horses. “Can I wear these? They’re my favorite!”

Neal smiled as he imagined Peter picking out the clothes. “Yes, you can wear them. Now change and we can have dinner.”

After they were back downstairs, he helped his namesake get comfortable on the couch. He grinned as the pulled he blanket off the back of the couch and wrapped it around little Neal. “This is a very special blanket.”

The little boy stared at him, a skeptical look on his face. “It is?”

Big Neal nodded yes. “Whenever I was here and was sick, I would fall asleep, right here on this sofa, and your Daddy would cover me with this blanket. It always made me feel better.” He watched as little Neal nestled further under the cover.

“Do you like chicken noodle soup?”

Neal frowned. “Can we have tomato soup and grilled cheese instead?”

“Of course, anything you want.”

Neal turned on the television and flipped through the channels until he found “Frosty the Snowman”. Making sure little Neal was settled on the couch he walked back to the kitchen and started dinner.

As he cooked their food, he kept glancing back to make sure the little boy was doing okay.

He set the table when dinner was almost done cooking and called little Neal to come and eat. They ate in silence and Neal was happy that his charge for the weekend was eating. He could tell that the little boy really didn’t feel good and missed his parents.

As soon as they were done eating, Neal got up and took the dirty dishes and let little Neal finish watching a Christmas special that was now on the television. Little Neal had nodded off to sleep in the time it took him to clean up the kitchen.

He lifted the boy and carried him up the stairs. Little Neal stirred, wrapping his arms around his uncle’s neck; his head resting on Neal’s shoulder. He held unto the little boy even tighter, and rubbed his back. It was easy to understand why Peter was so devoted to his son.

Neal carried the toddler towards Peter and El’s bedroom. He kissed the top of little Neal’s head. “How about we let you sleep in your parent’s bed tonight?”

“Will you lay with me Uncle Neal”?

“Sure buddy, I’ll be right back. I’m going to lock up. In the meantime, Satchmo can stay in the bed with you.” He patted the top of the comforter and the dog leapt up and snuggled up to the boy.

When Neal got back to the bedroom he crawled into bed with little Neal. The little boy curled into Neal and rested. “I’m glad you’re here Uncle Neal. Would you tell me a story?”

Neal leaned in and asked. “Do you know the story of Peter the Knight and the Court Jester who helped Peter?”

The little boy shook his head no.

Neal began spinning versions of some of the cases he and Peter had worked on over the years.  
Soon he could hear soft snoring. He smiled and cuddled closer. He closed his eyes and listened to his namesake, and soon he too drifted off to sleep.


End file.
